


The Beauty in You

by Anonymous



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: I'm sorry for this, M/M, based on recent events, its just a joke, please treat this as crack lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For Donald Trump, it  had always been about beauty. And thats what Xiao Zhan was: beautiful.
Relationships: Donald Trump/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	The Beauty in You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. This is a joke. I am joke. Just,,,, bear with me sorry. 
> 
> Also i can't believe i wrote from trumps perspective ew.

For Donald Trump, it had always been about beauty. He didn’t truly care about personality, or brains, the lesser the better actually, and he even over looked particular flaws if they were hot enough.

  
But looking back at it now, he didn’t care about gender either, because as soon as he saw Xiao Zhan, or Xiao Sean as he had then introduced himself, Trump knew what real beauty was.

  
It wasn’t easy to get him. He had introduced himself, just like anyone would to a world famous billionaire. But after that, he had remained elusive throughout the night, busying himself with other company and then just going home early.

  
Trump had to ask his secretary to get his number by any means necessary. Its not like they’d know. Notorious Playboy and Womaniser Donald Trump wouldn’t want a guy's number for those reasons And soon a meeting was set up.

  
Xiao Zhan wasn’t that famous yet, but Trump knew that with a face like that, he would be very soon. The Chinese actor didn’t seem to know what the meeting was for either because he looked totally professional and very apprehensive. When Trump revealed the true reason for the meeting, Xiao Zhan had politely declined. “Trump-Laoshi,” he said with a heavy accent, “I cannot accept your proposition solely on the basis that we do not know each other. Our cultures are different, and so are our values. I don’t think it would be appropriate.” And he had walked off just like that. Left Trump, well, trumped.

  
However, Donald Trump was not a billionaire because he gave up. No, he was a fighter and he would fight for this beautiful man too. It started with texting and getting to know each other, and soon Trump flew to China to meet Xiao Zhan disguised as business meetings all the time. At that point, it wasn’t even just the beauty he was after, but Xiao Zhan as a person was just so alluring. But that had lasted only for a few months, because soon, elections were upon them and Trump needed to be as white as possible, and that included being racist and a general piece of shit.

  
The Chinese actor had been constantly hurt by his racist remarks, his weird behaviour, and in their last fight, Trump ended it for good, because a white president of the United States of America could not have a _Chinese man_ for a partner. And so for his career and for his country, Trump sacrificed his love.

  
He followed his career regularly though, and with a bitter smile, saw him succeed and become more and more famous every year. That particular historical Drama about two best friends Had gained him international acclaim and recognition and Trump had watched with growing jealousy all the BTS from that time. That Wang Yibo fellow sure looked very close to his Xiao Zhan. And.... and Xiao Zhan looked happy too, much more happy than he had been during their last days together, so maybe this was for the best.

  
He tolerated Melania, he tolerated his children, he remained a buffoon. He did his best to remain a white supremacist and then Corona happened. And well, true his approach to it wasn’t the best but it was something.

  
And then, he had gotten it too. The doctors told him he would make it, but he could see the tension in their bodies and the frowns on their faces. It was time. And lying there in his private hospital room—that no normal person would be able to afford because healthcare was expensive as fuck, and also racist—he thought back to his time with Xiao Zhan and how truly happy he had been and just how beautiful he was, and found himself wishing to see him again.

  
And he did, because he is President of the united states okay? Everything revolves around him. Anyways, he once again got his secretary to set up a meeting. This time inside his hospital room.  
Xiao Zhan had come, despite everything and Trump had apologised. And when his vision started going black and his eyes closed, the image of his beautiful once lover, he couldn’t have been happier to let go.


End file.
